What If
by Romantic In Denial
Summary: When Harriet showed up for yogurt, what if Julia asked Barbie to wait? What if he did and this is what happened? Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing & following. Hope you like this!


"No, I want you to stay." In the process of turning away, Barbie checked himself. The touch of her hand on his arm and the simple request stunned him just a little bit. He was sure she was having second thoughts, regretting their night together. He turned to face her letting his arms reach around to pull her close. Julia was already winding herself around him, lips parted, welcoming the crush of his mouth, arching into him as he trailed hot kisses along her chin and down her neck. When his tongue caressed that sensitive spot beneath her ear, she pressed even closer winding her hands into his hair guiding him back to her lips. She was breathless as his hands began moving along her body, eliciting feelings she thought were gone forever.

The first knock startled them apart but Julia whispered, "they'll go away." Just as their lips began to meet, a second knock sounded - louder this time. Julia gave a half smile as Barbie lay back not believing the bad timing. He watched Julia shrug into her robe, his eyes hot with desire, wishing whoever was knocking on her door would disappear. She rounded the bed but instead of continuing out the door she stopped next to him. Leaning over, her arms on either side of his body, she looked into his eyes intently before pressing a soft kiss against his lips. Seeing his own desire mirrored in her eyes, he almost pulled her back to the bed; the unwelcome visitor be damned – but he didn't. Instead he listened to her enticing comment... "Don't go away – I'll be right back." Before turning away she let her hand trail along the side of his face, then with a smile she turned and walked away.

"What am I doing?" Sitting up, Barbie let his head drop into his hands. This had to be wrong so why was he feeling that it couldn't be more right. Julia had insinuated herself into his very being in just a few short days and now...now he didn't think he could ever be without her. What would happen when she found out what he had done? Seeing that ring on her finger had brought it all crashing down around him and then he heard her say she wanted him to stay. He would tell her when she returned and take the consequences, whatever they may be – however much it would tear him apart.

Julia hurried down the stairs, her bare feet all but silent as she crossed the distance to the front door. She turned the knob and was surprised to see her very pregnant neighbor, Harriet standing on the porch. "Harriet – hi! Is everything OK?"

"Julia, I'm sorry to bother you so early but do you have any yogurt? It's the only thing I can keep down and I know I have to ear something."

"Yogurt?" Julia couldn't help but smile at this unlikely and unexpected request. "I have that yogurt – come on in and I'll get it for you."

In just a few minutes Harriet was on her way out – yogurt in hand. She thanked Julia and gave her a quick hug. With a knowing smile she added "You should go back to what you were doing before." Seeing the quizzical look on Julia's face, she continued "I know that dewy- just had sex and want some more – look. Thanks again."

Julia shut the door as Harriet departed, leaning back against the familiar portal. She tried to make sense of her chaotic thoughts. "What am I doing?" Twisting her wedding band nervously she felt guilt begin to edge it's way into her mind insidiously. Then other thoughts crept in. She was here & Peter was gone – of his own accord from what she had learned. He had kept things from her – the gambling was a surprise. She knew about his cheating and had at first thought he decided to leave her with one of his very young and very gullible bed mates. "No! I will not feel guilty!" She twisted her ring off and placed it on the mantle slipping it under the photo of her & Peter that she had turned over the other day. She decided not to feel guilty. Peter held her in so little regard that he didn't deserve her loyalty. She wanted to be with Barbie, who certainly made her feel desired. She didn't realize how much she missed that feeling.

Hurrying up the stairs and into her bedroom, she was taken aback to see that it was empty. Disappointment made her feel empty and alone. She sighed and was about to turn away when she felt two arms pulling her into a hug, deftly untying her robe at the same time. Turning around she smiled at Barbie "I thought you left."

"Not a chance." Cupping her face gently he looked intently into her eyes. "You asked me to stay – no way was I leaving." Julia felt his lips against her forehead, the tip of her nose, moving further to gently part her lips, exploring her mouth as if he'd never kissed her before, as if he never wanted to stop. His hands moved to gently push her robe from her shoulders, letting it pool on the floor at her feet. Julia ran her hands up and down his back and discovered the towel wrapped around his waist – obviously the reason for his absence. She worked her fingers into the edge moving slowly from his back to where it was joined at his side, releasing it with a twist. She felt his lips curve into a smile before deepening his kiss even more. "Wait" Julia took his hand, leading him to her bed, pulling him down on top of her. He propped himself up on his arms so he could look into her eyes. "Julia, you are so gorgeous and you don't even realize it, which makes you even more desirable. You are sexy and seductive and every part of you tastes sweet, like honey or flowers but it's not either. It's you."

Julia felt herself blush at his words. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before. Not like you just did. Not Peter, not anyone. You take my breath away." Her hand moved to the side of his face, caressing gently – she smiled as she felt his lips against her palm. "Who are you Dale Barbera, to make me feel like this? To make me feel so good?"

"I'm not anyone special but you are. The first time I saw you I wanted you but that was just me being a guy. You were gutsy, determined, nosy & so sexy. That red hair, killer body, bewitching eyes. Then I got to know you and in just a few days I found out how much you cared about others including me, a stranger. That's what shines through and makes you so amazing. I feel sorry for anyone who never saw you for the beautiful woman you are."

"You may not think you're special, but I do – more & more every day. This isn't your town, you don't know anyone here & yet you put yourself out there helping, protecting, putting yourself in danger. And you know what, it's really ironic, isn't it; I was married to Peter for 10 years & he never had any insight into me. I've known you a few days and you know me better. He was hardly ever here & I knew why. I didn't know about his gambling but I knew he found other women more to his liking than I ever was. Pathetic that I stayed, isn't it?" She felt the burn of tears but blinked them back furiously with a rueful, self-deprecating smile.

"Julia, stop." His words were soft, barely a whisper but his eyes reflected his desire, some regret & an intense longing for her. Julia focused on his eyes and pulled him closer to murmur softly..."Make me feel good Barbie."

Her words were a double edged sword. Despair and elation warred within him. For now he would make love to her as if it was their last time together and it may very well be, once he told her what role he played in Peter's disappearance. But he wouldn't walk away without a fight. Julia was worth everything to him and somehow it had to work out.

They made love sweetly, gently, trying to outdo each other in terms of tenderness. He caressed every part of her, his lips trailing his hands as if the more he touched her, the more he could store up in his memory. He savored the sound of her soft cries as she began to tremble with wanting. His heart stuttered each time her hands found another part of his body to touch. Julia gave herself as she never had before and Barbie took her with the utmost care, giving back more than he ever had up to now. Breathless and spent, they clung to each other. Above the pounding of her heart, she heard the whisper of her name over and over.

Julia sighed when they finally parted. She was draped across Barbie's chest, feeling the beat of his heart, content to be here, savoring their closeness. She pressed a kiss to his neck before drawing herself up to look into his eyes. She saw longing and something else that she couldn't quite identify. "This is more than just sex, isn't it?"

Barbie smoothed his hand up and down her back, under her hair and back down again, his touch feather light. "Yeah, it is. I don't know what it is yet, but definitely not just sex...which by itself is incredible. But that's because it's you." He leaned in to press a lingering kiss to her lips, already regretting what he had say next.

"Julia, I have to tell..."

His voice trailed off as a piercing scream shattered the near silence. Then a voice cried out "Julia, help me! Julia...!"

_**I'll end here because we know what happens next but we all wanted this to happen first. If you say you didn't, you're lying! I wanted this to happen in spite of yogurt!**_


End file.
